Kyuubi's Final Wish
by articwolfgirl347
Summary: The Kyuubi is defeated and sealed inside of Naruto, but his wish was that Naruto would not grow up in the village... and sends him to a different place, right next to a black haired baby with a lightning scar...
1. Prologue 1

"Bored." -Human Speech

'Cookie!' – Human Thought

"**Garbage."** – Demon Speech

'**Chicken?'** – Demon Thought

Prologue

Where: Konoha Village Date: October 10

Konoha was in shambles as the giant nine tailed fox Kyuubi attacked. Many buildings had already been reduced to shambles and many people were already dead or injured. A roar sounded through the village as the Kyuubi burst through another line of ninjas as they tried to hold him off tell help came. The help they were waiting for was from their Fourth Hokage who at the time was watching the battle from his office in the Hokage Tower.

A young man stood before a window watching as the monster destroyed his village. His long blond hair crossed over his sad blue eyes. In his hands he held a precise bundle a blue eyed blond baby that could that almost completely resembled the man where it not for the three whisker like markers almost mocking him for what he was about to do to his own son.

The door behind him was thrown open as an old man came in. The older man's eyes settled on the younger man and the young child and his eyes lit up with shock.

"Minato you can't possibly use that seal on your own son! Naruto will be cursed to carry that a cursed demon!"

"Sarutobi you know this is the only way. When this is over I want to you to take up your old position and insure that Naruto is treated as the hero he will be." and with that Minato disappeared in a poof of smoke along with baby Naruto.

Minato collapsed to the ground the jutsu he had just done had completely wiped out his chakra reserves. Not only that but he was dying, to use that jutsu he had to sacrifice his own soul to make sure that the Kyuubi was sealed inside his son. Oh his beautiful son if only his wife had not died giving birth to him and the Kyuubi had not attacked. Then they would have been a very happy family.

The young man watched as the demon's chakra was being absorbed into the seal on his son's stomach. His site started to get misty and he crept closer to his son and leaned down next to the baby's ear.

"I will always love you, my son." Then the blond's sites went black. The Fourth Hokage was no more.

The Kyuubi could feel himself almost completely sealed into the young kit. He had heard what the older human had whispered to the baby before he had made his way to the gates.

'**No this is not how it was supposed to go. Those humans just could not accept their fate.' **

With a burst of power Kyuubi was able to speak out through the pain of being sealed. His loud voice making it so everyone in Konoha could hear him.

"**I will not allow my powers to be used in a village I have been sent to destroy**." And with that the villagers watched as a portal appeared around a partly sealed Kyuubi and a little blond baby that sucked them in.

Sarutobi waited for news of what had happened out in the battle field. All he knew was what he had last seen.

Minato on the chief summoning toad had road out to meet the Kyuubi in combat. The Fourth had then used the seal he had placed on his son and a forbidden jutsu he had found in the Hokage library and stared to seal the Kyuubi causing the chief toad to then disperse and the Kyuubi started to shrink and disappear. Then the voice of the fox could be heard saying something that made know since to him sounding throughout the whole village. Just in case though he had sent out ANBU to check on what had happened and to see if they could recover young Naruto as well.

A knock on his door sounded and The Third let them in with a yell. Two men entered both wearing masks that resembled animals. The first looked like a dog with his tongue and the other looked like a hawk in pain. Dog spoke first his voice lased in pain.

"Hokage-sama we're are sorry to announce the untimely death of The Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato at the hands of the jutsu he used to subdue the Kyuubi. We are also here to tell you we could not bring back the baby boy you told us to locate and retrieve."

"WHAT!" Sarutobi screamed pissed. He might be old but he still had a set of lungs and what had happened to his successor's child. It's not like anyone can disappear out of the blue.

Hawk spoke up then in a hurry trying to calm down the elder, "Hokage-sama, I witnessed as the Kyuubi disappeared in a portal with a blond baby boy as he was finishing being sealed within the young boy's stomach. We tried to figure out what jutsu was used to create the portal but are unable to. We also tried to figure out where the Kyuubi has taken the boy, but were also unable to do so."

"No." Sarutobi said as he slumped down in his chair. His eyes clouded over in grief. Tears were threatening to fall any second down, but he held them back. No leader is allowed to cry before his people.

"Sir if I could inquire what is so important about the baby?" Dog asked suddenly interested in his leader's reaction to the news about the boy.

"He was the Fourth's son and heir and also the new jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Sarutobi said as he looked up into the mask of the one how asked, "and your hero."


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue Part 2 

Where: Godric's Hollow, England Date: October 31st

A large Mansion was lit red by a blazing fire that licked and touched the sky. All but one room was lit red and that was a small bedroom near the back of the building. A tall snake like figure with cold red eyes infamously known as Lord Voldemort watched as the cold body of a woman fell to the floor dead. He crept closer the object she had been protecting behind her body prior to her death.

A well built oak crib with small animals carved into it held within it a baby. Gold lining raced across the top and down the legs holding it up. Inside it year old black hared boy that slept through the murder of the woman that had protected him was lying within, and if you could see him with his eyes open you would have seen the same eyes of the woman emerald green.

The man stepped forward purposely stepping on the long wooden stick the woman held in her hand breaking it. Hearing the crake of the wood the little boy woke up and right away noticed the new man standing in the room. The snake like man raised a different wooden stick he held in his hand and pointed it at the forehead of the young boy.

"Avada Kedavra." with that a green light shot out of the stick and struck the boy.

A snake like smirk started to creep on to the Lord's face as he thought of how he had killed the boy. He had a completed what he had come to do. He soon lost his smirk as he watched the green light bounce back off the boy and spring back at him hitting him square in the chest.

Kyuubi watched over his new vessel that the human called 'The Fourth Hokage' had sealed inside of him. He had been looking for a location to place this kit were it could be found and cared for, but so far there was no such place. They had been in a sort of limbo like place where they can look at the world, and the world could not affect them, but time was allowed to move forward still.

'**Finally.'** the fox thought as he spied the perfect spot some were in England.

It was a burnt down building probably the remains of an old mansion. The only room left was a bedroom with a small boy not but a year older than his new vessel. He knew that with that kind of fire that someone was sure to come and check up on it and then they would find the child.

'**If I put my vessel near the boy then the kit is sure to be taken care of.'** Kyuubi thought and with that he places the baby Naruto next to the black haired boy making so they both slept on next to each other.

A man with a long grey beard and half moon spectacles called by the name of Albus Dumbledore stood before the remains of an old student of his house. You could still see the smoke raise from the last bits of the fire that still licked the sky. Walking though the mess he headed toward the only place not harmed by the battle that took place not but a moment before, the child Harry's bedroom.

Entering the room the first thing Dumbledore saw was the body of Lily Potter the mother and wife of the family. Not seeing the body of James Potter anywhere and knowing he would never leave his wife to fight on her own he assumed that he had died earlier on during the battle. Next were the burned ashes that smelled like burnt flesh in front of the crib. Panicking that the child might be hurt the man rushed over to the crib to check on the child, surprise spread across his face at what he saw.

Inside the crib were two boys one which was Harry Potter, Lily's and James's son, who looked just like his father, except for his emerald green eyes just like his beautiful mother. But the other boy was just but a new born baby his hospital wrist band still on. The baby's tan skin contrasted greatly with Harry's pale skin making them both stand out next to each other not counting their hair which was exact opposite colors.

Reaching down the old man picked up the little baby blond. He looked down on the hospital band finding that some parts were to darkened or unreadable because of the ashes left over from the fire.

Name: Naruto Uz…

..irth: October 10th…

Paren…….

'Hum only his first name is and when he was born is really legible other than that nothing more. Poor boy probably was left here so someone could find him. Maybe I'll bring him along with Mr. Potter to his relatives place.'

Picking the little Harry up the man started shifting him. Making so it was easier to carry both him and baby Naruto in his arms. When he was done he took a glance back over at Lily her skin now turning a ghastly white finally noticing the broken stick loosely held in her hand.

"Such disrespect for the dead breaking a person's wand. Don't worry I will send for someone to give you and your husband a proper burial." and with that he pulled out his wand and apparitited disappearing with a pop along with the little orphan boys.

Albus Dumbledore had stopped by Hagrid, the care keeper of his school, and left the children in his care. He was doing this so he could send a message to the Ministry of Magic to inform them of the death of the Potters at the hands of Voldemort and of the death of the man himself. He had gone back and checked the ashes himself.

The Dumbledore was currently in his office as he tried to calm the sadness of his old heart. He watched the pictures of passed headmasters of the school before him walking through their pictures. One of the newer ones was getting ready to pull a prank on his higher up almost causing him to laugh tell he had remembered what had transpired not but four hours before. He then looked at his phoenix Fawkes his red and gold plumage made him look magnificent. The bird looked into his eyes with worry. On his desk was an old worn hat black and well cherished.

He sighed, "I guess I should go deliver the children to Mr. Potter's relatives."

He then got out of his chair and walked over to Fawkes. Petting him on the head Dumbledore whispered in his ear that he was thankful for the support then disappeared in another pop.

Houses lined the streets. The streetlights started to flicker then disappear as Dumbledore walked down the street. When all the lights were out a skinny tabby cat ran out to meet him. The cat started to rise up from the ground and started to transform back into a human named Professor McGonagall.

"Albus, I don't think this family has a good environment for the Potter's boy. I watched them all day and all they do is spoil their child and yell at their neighbors. Are you sure this is the best place for him?" McGonagall asked her voice laced in worry.

"Yes Minerva I am sure. They are his only closest relatives, but do not worry he will not be alone here. I found another baby boy with him and they will both be living here." Dumbledore said proud how he had come up with a way to prevent both children from growing up alone.

"So where are they?" McGonagall asked as she looked around for the baby hero and the mysteries baby.

Just as she finished speaking a loud rumbling sounded along with a couple of pops. Looking in the sky was a giant man riding on a flying motorcycle which had a sidecar attached to it. The man skidded to a stop causing the tires to appear flattened out. The man was named Rubeus Hagrid the groundskeeper of Albus Dumbledore's school a kind, gentle, and open hearted man. Reaching over into the sidecar Hagrid pulled out to babies wrapped in to silk blue blankets.

"I'm so'ry He'dmaster, but I was run'n late so I had ta ask Sirius if I could bor'ow his motorcycle." Hagrid explained as he brought the babies to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore could tell that the boys would become great people in the future for their powers were strong even now. Taking them into his arms he walked up to a nice suburban house. The hedges nicely clipped the pathway clean of any speck of dust.

Reaching the porch he placed the boys on the ground near the door. When they were comfortable he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper laying it down newt to the boys' blankets. Dumbledore then got up rung the doorbell and left in the company of a crying giant and a concerned tabby cat.

Giving a last glance over his should back at the porch Dumbledore smiled a small smile and whispered, "Good luck Potter boys." and with that he was gone.


End file.
